An Affair That Lasts a Life Time: The Beginning
by Darcwidder83
Summary: Chris, Wyatt, Gwen as Arthur, Lancelot, and Guinevere. The past live story I promise. The beginning of the strongest love triangle that ever existed. This is the past live of Piper's two sons and why it has molded their present. This is the story behind
1. Chapter 1

-1**AN AFFAIR THAT LASTS A LIFE TIME: THE BEGINNING**

Okay, I still remember that I did promise to put up one more Charmed story with Chris, Wyatt, and Gwen Royal(made up character), and a certain past live of theirs.

So here it is.

Chris- Arthur

Wyatt- Lancelot

Gwen- Guinevere

Oh and might as well make…

Leo- Merlin

Bianca- Morgana or however you spell that chicks name

Anyway the later names don't really matter. Just remember the top three characters. It is a sort of Camelot twist, one which I have sort of talk about before.

I don't own anything Charmed or anything from the King Arthur series, stories stuff.

Chapter 1-

Two young boys are fight playing with wooden swords. They are showing an amazing talent for two ten year olds, who are only moving on instincts. Their intensive fight play is then interrupted by the sounds of horses and carriages coming up the road.

The young boys stop and run up to the nearest bushes in front of the abandoned home that the carriages have stopped in front of.

Once they are settle they see a little girl, of about five, jump out of the carriage before running towards the double wooden doors of the small manor.

"Come on, daddy, I want to see my new room." the cute little girl, with long red tresses screams back towards the couple coming out of the same carriage.

"I am coming, honey, just hold on for a moment."

"Come on." Lancelot says standing up from his crouch position next to his best friend. "It is getting late, and my grandma and granddad will get worried."

"All right," Arthur says standing up and brushing his hands over his pants. "I am ready to go."

Before the two are out of sight, the young Arthur turns to look at the house once more and finds the little girl looking out of one of the windows on the second floor.

If they weren't so far away he would have sworn that she was looking their way.

Arthur just shrugs and once more looks towards the town his best friend and him live on.

I know, it is short, but this is just the starting point. Please leave reviews, I really enjoy it.

Oh, one more thing, I have put out an challenge sometime ago, so if you have enjoyed my Charmed stories take a look at it and maybe try, just for fun.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2-

Thanks for the reviews, because of such wonderful gesture I will put up the next chapter. Just don't get use to me updating so often, cause I have a lot on my plate, but I will try my best.

Just make me happy by leaving a review, if possible please.

"Lancelot, honey, can you go check who has enter the shop."

"Sure grandma." answers the young dirty blond boy as he steps out of the back room.

In the main room of his family store he finds a tall beautiful brunette with blue eyes and a red hair little girl looking around. The little girl with blue eyes like her mother looks familiar to Lancelot.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Lancelot asks as he nears the two as the woman is now holding her daughter's hand.

"Yes, my daughter and I need some new supplies." the woman answers as she signals to the little girl next to her.

"Let me get my grandmother so she can help you while I'll help, umm…"

"Guinevere." the woman answer.

"While I'll help Guinevere get her stuff." Lancelot smile at the cute little girl before disappearing.

The young boy soon comes out of the back room followed by an older woman with snow white hair. The blond boy walks over to were the red head girls is standing looking out the window.

"Excuse me." Lancelot says softly to the girl who hasn't turn around to the sounds of his footsteps. "Miss?"

All of a suddenly the girl turns around and grabs Lancelot by the his jacket flaps. Her eyes were no longer the pretty blue he saw when he laid eyes on her, for at that very moment they were black and almost took over the whites of her eyes.

"He is out there. He will be hurt. We need to help him." her voice is frantic and scare. "We have to do something, now."

She finishes in a whisper and then shakes her head.

"Miss…" Lancelot begins.

"You have to go. You need to go now." her eyes then turn back to normal and starts to push him out the door. "Come on we don't have time to lose."

Lancelot gives his grandmother and the older woman a fleeting look before he runs after the little girl worried about what she might have seen.

"Hey, hold up." he calls out to her.

"We have to go now." she says running even faster.

By the skirts of the small town a boy was walking slowly along the winding road. The dark hair boy was waiting for his best friend to get out of work and come play with him.

His mind quickly goes back to the sight of the cute little red head he just saw a few days ago. He didn't know why, but he knew there was something different about her. Something he hasn't felt since the last time his uncle Merlin came to see him.

It was just not normal, but not bad.

Just different.

He hears a weird noise come from across the road and decides to go over and investigate. Just as he is about to touch the other side of the road his foot goes through a narrow deep whole. He tries to pull it out but he finds it hard to do so.

At that moment he sees a red head little girl running very fast towards him. Running close behind her is his best friend, Lancelot. He sees the girl stop and points his way. His friend seems to be squinting but doesn't understand what is going on.

"Come on, we don't have time." the girl tells the older boy before running off once more.

"Hold on." Lancelot says running behind her once more.

Arthur hears some noise and turns around to see a speeding cart of fruit driving out of control his way. The moment he sees that the cart might not be able to stop he starts to scream towards his best friend.

The moment Lancelot recognizes his best friend's screams he begins to run faster. From the way things were looking and frantic running of the young girl he knows something bad will happen if he doesn't make it in time.

He runs pass the red head and soon is by his friends side.

"Lancelot!" Arthur exclaims as his friend drops to his knees beside him. "Help!"

"What happened here?" the blond ask his friend as he tries to pull his foot out.

"It is stuck." the other boy almost screeches out.

"Here." the young girl says giving two thick sticks to the boys. "use this to try and widen the whole."

Before they can say anything else they see the red head start to walk away. They shrug and just starts to widen the whole without a second glance to the young in.

-----

"Guinevere how…" the woman looks around the little shop and notice that her daughter is missing as was the boy. "Oh, goodness." she breaths out.

"Lancelot?" the older woman says. "Now were could he have gone?"

The shopper just looks at the shop keeper with sadness.

----

"Were do you think that girl went?" Arthur asks his best friend panting.

They were able to get his foot lose after long moments of hard work and now they were both sprawl out on the side of the road.

"I have no idea. All I know is that she was heading away from town." Lancelot answers with a lazy shrug.

"Are you lazy heads going to lie there all day?" an annoyingly, angelic girly voice from in front of them asks.

The two boys sit up leaning on their elbows and look at the little red head girl standing before them with an eyebrow raise as she looks at their position.

"What do you care?" Arthur asks tiredly laying back down as his friend does a minute later.

"Well the gentleman that almost ran you over said he would take us back to town if we wanted too. Of course you guys are welcome to walk back if that is what you desire." she gives them a sweet smile and turns around running towards a cart.

"Wait! What?" the boys say jumping up.

They see the little girl climbing next to the man whose cart was rolling on the road very carelessly just moments ago.

"Are you coming boys?" the man asks looking at them.

The two nod before running over there to climb next to the red head.

"Like I was saying," the older man said as the horses began to pull the cart. "I want to thank young lady. Who knows what would have happen if you haven't help me stop my horses. To tell you the truth, I am still a little confuse of how you did it." he finishes looking at her for a second.

"What matters is that I was able to help. If I haven't you probably would have ran over my friend here. You see, he was stuck in the middle of the road over were we found them."

"Oh really," the man said. "you guys are lucky that this angel came into your lives."

The boys looks over to the blushing girl with a smile.

-----

"Don't worry ma'am, I am sure that your grandson will be here soon."

"How can you stand there so calm? Your daughter is also gone."

"Well she is just like that. She sees something and she has to do things."

"I understand that, but there not here. Were can they be?"

-----

"You kids be careful now." the man says as he drops the trio off near the town square. "And you little lady thanks once more."

"Take care sir, and thanks once more for the ride." Guinevere says to him as the man and his horse driven cart disappears. She turns to the boys before giving them a smile. "Lancelot we should return to the shop now before your grandma gets too upset."

The boy opens his mouth to say something, but before anything comes out of his mouth the girl just starts to run off once more.

This time Arthur also follows after the girl.

"Hello mother." Guinevere says as she enters the shop.

"Where is my grandson?" the shopkeeper asks as soon as the young girl goes to hug her mother.

At that moment the winded pair of best friends enter the shop.

"Hello." Arthur says once his breath is caught.

"Where have you three been?" Lancelot's grandmother asks.

"Umm…" Lancelot says looking at the other two.

His eyes stops at the wide blue eyes of the girl and he makes a decision that moment. He turns to his best friend and Arthur nods agreeing with the blond boy.

"I saw Arthur outside and I decided to introduce him to our new neighbor." he says lying for the first time to the woman that has raised him since his mother's death.

"Then why didn't I see you in the square?"

"We went for a walk." Arthur chips in smiling as he is shaking inside hoping that the older woman would believe them.

"We should go, Guinevere?" the other woman says looking down at her daughter.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience ma'am. If you should blame anyone it should be me." Guinevere says looking down.

"It is okay honey. You just run along now, and I'll see you two in a couple of days for that pretty little dress of yours." the older woman says facing Guinevere before glaring at her grandson and his best friend.

"Come on, sweetie, we have to get home and talk."

Arthur follows them outside and waits for them to get settle in their carriage before speaking to the red head.

"Thank you, Guinevere, you truly are my angel." he bows to them with a smile before entering the shop once more.

Inside the carriage the older woman looks down at her daughter.

"Don't tell me you did again. We had to move last time you did that, Guinevere."

"I am sorry momma. If I would have let it go that boy would have died."

"Who else knows?"

"Just them… and maybe the man on the cart that gave us a ride back into town. But I am pretty sure he doesn't."

The woman lets out a sigh before speaking to her daughter once more.

"They seem like good kids. I am also sure they will keep your secret. Just be careful next time."

"Thank you momma." with that said the little girl falls asleep with her head on her mother's lap.

Okay, I hope you guys liked it. If so please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

I am back, and with me is the next chapter. So just sit back read and enjoy.

"So, what are you?" Lancelot asks from the other side of his best friend.

"I thought it was obvious," the little red head answers. "I am a girl."

"But with… you know," the blond boy says.

"With what?" Guinevere answers with a bit of exasperation.

Arthur, who is sitting between the two, stops staring out into the lake they are sitting by to stop the upcoming fight.

"Lancelot, drop it."

"But…"

"I am sorry," he says turning to the girl who saved his life. "Sometimes he doesn't think before he speaks."

Lancelot lets out a breath of annoyance.

"I really don't know," she finally answers looking up to the boy next to her. "I sometimes see things that might happen, or has happen. Sometimes I'll be able to help those in need, but not always," she finishes looking away.

"Who else knows?"

"Only my parents. They are wonderful, most people would have left their freak of a child if they would have gone through the things we have."

Arthur nods and Lancelot looks at her with sadness.

"We will protect you," Lancelot says looking into the girls beautiful eyes. "No one, other than us, will know in this town."

"Thank you."

….

Just as Guinevere is about to get into bed she hears a knocking noise by her window. Perplex, she pulls a little the curtain to the side only to find one of her best friends sitting on the railing of her balcony.

"Arthur, what are you doing here," she asks as she opens the balcony's doors.

"I came to get you," he gives her a mischievous smile. "We are going in a little trip."

"Are you insane," she reprimands still in a whisper, "if my parents find out I will be in loads of trouble."

"Come on, Guinevere," Arthur says rolling his eyes. "We will be back before sunrise. I promise."

Guinevere shakes her head, no.

"What are you a chicken?"

"No, but I am a five year old girl," she responds crossing her arms over her chest.

"It will be very fun. Trust me. Don't you trust us?" She nods. "Then?"

She bites her lower lip before nodding.

"Fine, I'll go but only for an hour or so,"

"Or so, we'll take that," he then starts climbing down a flower vine. "Come on."

"I am so dead," she whispers before following her dark haired best friend.

…

A half hour later an elegant woman steps into the room that faces the front of the home in the second floor.

The first thing she notices is the open balcony doors; the second, the empty bedroom.

Out on the distance she could see two small figures riding a horse towards the woods that leads to the lake.

"She is so dead," the woman whispers before turning around to talk to her husband.

…..

"What are we doing here?" Guinevere asks as Lancelot helps her off the horse.

When her feet finally hits the ground she looks around only to see a small fire, a jug with some sort of liquid, and a simple, yet beautiful, knife. She gulps once she looks at the knife.

"We have decided…" Arthur begins after coming back from tying his horse to the tree.

"That it is about time we incorporate you into our group," Lancelot continues.

"Really, make you part of our group," Arthur says taking a seat near the knife and jug before signaling her to take a seat slightly off from across from him.

Lancelot also takes a weirdly place seat from them, and as Guinevere looks more closely, she notices that they equally apart from each other.

"A few years ago Lancelot and I made a pact," Arthur continues staring into the fire. "In this pact we promised to take care of each other, and always be there for each other no matter how far away we are from each other."

"We were thinking that since we already gave you our word," Lancelot says, "we might want to make it official."

"That is if you're willing to give us that type of dedication," Arthur says trying to hand over the knife to the five year.

"What am I suppose to do," Guinevere asks with determination in her eyes.

"Cut the palm of your hand, and then let your blood drip into this potion," Lancelot says placing the jug in front of her.

"Potion," the girl asks with a quiver in her voice.

"Yes," Arthur says, "it is a major thing between the greatest of friends. Like a magical oath of some sort."

She nods.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lancelot asks.

She only answers by cutting her palm.

…..

"You have any idea of how worried we were of you?" a man's voice asks as she enters her bedroom from her balcony.

Her bedside lamp is instantly lit.

"Mom, dad, what are you two still doing up?"

"Just waiting for our five year old daughter to come back from god knows where," her mother answers.

"Was that Arthur?" her father asks.

"Yes, sir," Guinevere answers with her eyes facing down.

"Well at least he brought you unharmed," his father grumbles.

"We are so disappointed in you, Guinevere," her mother says quietly. "You leave our home with two boys, and not tell anyone about it. You're lucky those boys respect you right now."

"They'll always respect me ma," the little girl answers waving her hands.

That is when the parents notices a small cut across one of her palms.

"Oh right," her mother counters. "Then what is that."

"It is nothing," the little girl says holding her hand to her chest.

"You are in big trouble young lady," her father says standing up. "You are not allowed out of the house unless one of us is with you."

"But…" she tries to interject.

"And if your friends want to see you, they will have to come here and help you with all your chores. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now go to bed," her father says leading his wife out of the room. "Your mother will tell you for how long your punishment will be tomorrow."

The little girl looks up at her parents before running to them and giving them a tight hug.

"Goodnight sweetie," her parents say before closing the door behind them.

Hope you guys liked the chapter. Again sorry for the long update. And please, please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter. Oh btw, Leo/Merlin is going to appear in this chapter.

It is a few years after the last chapter. Guinevere is ten and the boys 15.

"She got here at what time?" her father was saying to Guinevere's mother. "And with Arthur I am sure."

"This time Lancelot was with them," her mother replied.

Guinevere is hiding by a nearby hall. She has once more come home late and this time her father was not holding back his anger in her relationship with Arthur and Lancelot.

"I think it is time for us to move again," as she heard her father's words the little girl's bright eyes go wide. "They are a bad influence on her. She never use to do this."

"We can't do that. Everything is so peaceful here," her mother began. "This is the longest we have stayed in a place without fearing for our lives, or Guinevere's," the older woman says with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Sometimes I hate that… curse she has," her father says slamming his hands down hard on the table top. "I feel so desperate at times. So helpless with the things she sees."

A soft, dry sob makes the beautiful woman turn to where her daughter is trying to hide to once more.

The woman nudges her husband and he turns to see his little angel crying.

"I am so sorry daddy," Guinevere says standing by the doorway. "I never meant to be a burden to you and my momma."

"Guin…" the man begins but the little red head shakes her head from side to side.

"I am so sorry."

She then turns and runs to her room, her parents at her heels.

"Guinevere," her father says. "You misinterpret us. You are no burden to us honey. We love you."

"But…"

Her mother kneels in front of her daughter and grabs her shoulders lightly.

"We have never regretted having such a special little angel," her mom begun. "We love you, and we always will. We are just very worried about you. We do believe you are spending to much time with those boys though. They are a lot more older than you. They're almost at that marriageable age, and you are still a little girl."

"They are my best friends."

"We know that," her father says as he looks out the window. "Its just that I am worried. They won't be here for you forever. Soon they'll be gone, and you won't have their protection."

"I know," Guinevere whispers. Her mind going back to the vision she had a short time before, and another sob leaves her lips as she closes her eyes shut. "I know."

"Honey," her mother begins as both her parents look at her.

"It's nothing," Guinevere says wiping her tears from her eyes. "Just…"

Her father nods in understanding.

"Are you… are we…" her mother begins.

Guinevere says nothing just hugs her tightly. After holding her mother for a while she runs to her father, holding him just as long and as tight.

…..

"Good evening ma'am," Guinevere says slightly bowing to Arthur's aunt. "Is Arthur here? We were suppose to meet a while ago but he didn't arrive."

Before the older woman can answer a familiar voice comes from the front room just to their right.

"Uncle Merlin(Just think of an older, bearded Leo) I am so glad that you are here. It has been a long while," Arthur is saying. "You remember Lancelot from last time?"

"Lancelot, son, it is great to see you once more."

"It's great to see you again, sir."

"Sorry miss Guinevere a visitor has come for master Arthur," the woman says closing the door and heading towards the room were the men were speaking.

Alone by the door, Guinevere decides to take her time before letting the men know she was there.

"Unfortunately I think the time has come," Merlin says looking intently at the young man, Arthur.

Lancelot looks at the older, weird man with wide eyes.

"Now?" he asks.

"Yes, it's," he stops and turns towards the hall. "You should stop hiding and come out, young woman."

The boys turn to find a red face Guinevere at the entrance.

"Guinevere," Arthur says looking at the red head in surprise and sadness. "What are you… oh I am so sorry. We were suppose to meet earlier," Lancelot raises an eyebrow at his boy best friend. Surprise that they were going to meet without him. "I am so sorry. It is just that my uncle came. It was so unexpectedly, and I lost track of time."

"I see," Guinevere says a little strain.

"Guinevere I want you to meet my uncle Merlin," Arthur says with an uncertain smile. "Uncle Merlin this is my other best friend Guinevere. She and her family moved into that big house by the road a few years ago. One day she saved our lives and we became best friends since."

"You are one power witch, Guinevere," at the girls furrow eyebrows Merlin elaborates. "Your aura just screams of power. I have yet to see a human as powerful as you."

"A witch," Lancelot asks.

"So that is what she is," Arthur asks looking at his aunt because she doesn't seem surprise.

"She has the power of foresight," the older woman says. "My great, great grandmother did that."

"I had no idea," Arthur said awestruck thinking about this new information.

There is a weird silence around them. It is suddenly interrupted by Lancelot taking a seat.

"Alright," Guinevere finally says uneasily.

"You are so right, miss Guinevere," Merlin says finally clapping his hands together. "This is neither the time nor the place."

"What do you mean with that?" Lancelot finally speaks up looking between his girl friend and an uncle of his other best friend.

"He is not here for me, remember," Arthur speaks up.

"So it is true then," Guinevere asks turning to Arthur. "You are going to leave me? You weren't even going to say goodbye."

"Guinevere…"

"Don't," she says turning her back to the group. She starts to take deep breaths, "just please. Ahh…"

The young red head lets out a screams as she grabs her head and the glass object around her breaks.

"Guinevere," Lancelot says before taking her in his arms. "Are you alright?"

Lancelot then pulls away from her and inspects her for any injuries before pulling her into her chest.

"Is she alright?" Arthur says slowly walking to his two best friends.

"Yes," Lancelot says looking at the other people around him. Merlin has a face of deep concentration while Arthur's aunt is cleaning up the glass as she mumbles something. "I think she is just shaken up."

All of the suddenly a muffled gasps is heard.

Arthur and his aunt, Lancelot, and Merlin look at the girl who is now looking up to Arthur.

"What is it," Arthur finally asks kneeling in front of the red head.

Her only response is a negative shake of the head.

"Come on, Guinevere," Lancelot says softly. "If our help is needed you need to tell us."

"It is nothing," she says getting of his lap. "There is nothing we can do."

She then looks at Arthur before bowing to him.

"What…" he begins.

She turns to Merlin and he winks her way before turning to one of her greatest friends.

Someone she will miss dearly until their time to reunite comes.

"You have a long road ahead, my dear friend. The only advise I can give you is to never forget us or where you come from. There is always a reason for the things that happen to us."

Lancelot and Arthur looks at her without understanding what she is trying to say.

"I will miss you so much," she says before throwing herself into his arms.

Lancelot and Arthur share a confuse look over the girls curls.

"I will miss you too, Guinevere," Arthur finally says after a quick shrug from his other best friend. He then holds her just as tight. "Believe me I will never forget you two. You are a huge part of my life, miss red head, and if it was up to me I will keep you by my side, Lancelot too, forever."

"I know," she says after pulling away and giving him a watery smile. "I should go."

"No, wait," Arthur says as Guinevere turns to the adults. "Maybe I can walk you back home. Like before."

Guinevere gives him a confuse look as she sees his cheeks slightly red.

"Sure," she finally says giving him a bright smile.

If you like or love this story you can leave a review for me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Here is the next chapter. I do hope you like it. This is only a couple of years later, Lancelot is 18 and Guinevere is 13.

I will like to point out I do like reviews, so don't hesitate on leaving one.

"I think Papa is right, Lancelot," Guinevere, a beautiful young lady with beautiful, long red hair and almond shape, sapphire eyes, says as a giggle escapes her rosy lips.

"Right about what," Lancelot says without turning around to look at the novel child.

"We are to old for this," she points towards him even though he isn't looking. "You are too old for this my friend."

The tall, handsome young man stops and stares at Guinevere with his beautiful green eyes. He studies her for a second before he turns around and continues walking.

"If you no longer want to do this you know how to get back," he continues with a quicker pace. "I have never made you do anything you have never wanted to do."

"Lancelot, look at me," Guinevere says stopping in her tracks. "What is going on here? You know I was only joking."

Lancelot tenses before turning to her once more.

"There is something wrong," he says still not looking into her eyes. "I don't know what it is, but I can feel it in my soul."

"How is your grandma doing? It must be awful after your grandfather's death," Guinevere finally summons up all her courage and gets near him. She slowly lifts a hand up and softly caresses his face. "How are you doing?"

"I am fine," he says turning away from her touch. "How else should I be? And my grandmother, she is a strong woman, she will get through this. Just like she got through my parents death."

Lancelot turns and once again continues his journey but stops when he doesn't feel Guinevere's presence near him. He turns and he finds himself surrounded by darkness and no sight of the young girl he has always looked after.

"Why wont you talk to me?" he hears the whispered words before feeling empty inside.

…..

The thirteen year old girl jumps up from her bed with a start.

Something was terribly wrong.

'Lancelot,' she thinks before climbing down her windows vine, and running down the path that leads into town.

The robe she had only seconds to through on, billows behind her speeding body. The wind whips around making her beautiful, long, red hair go from side to side. Hitting her face every once in a while.

But that doesn't slow her down.

And through all this she doesn't care. Something was wrong and all she knows is that her best friend and protector needs her by his side.

As she turns the corner into town she sees it. The glowing orange inside her friend's family store.

'No,' she thinks.

She runs to the towns square and pulls as hard as she can on the town's bell. The bell which was place there to call everyone in town to the needs of the townspeople. And to whatever dangers where around.

…

Not so far away Lancelot is on his way back home. He was surprise to find out that Guinevere, his supposed best friend, had left him there to deal with his feelings.

It was at times like these that he missed his other best friend. Arthur always knew how to deal with him and his moods.

But he was gone now. Never to come back again. Maybe they'll meet again, but who knows. With the way things were going he'll be lucky to live to see another year.

His thoughts are soon disrupted as he hears the towns emergency bell ring throughout the still darkness.

'No' he thinks before running home. The emotion of terror filling his being.

…

"What is going on," a man says coming out of his home seconds after the bell was rang.

Guinevere can't speak because of her feeling of dread. All she is able to do is point into the shops window. The town's mayor sees the light growing and runs to the door of the shop.

He sees the door's window is broken in and carefully opens the door only to find the lifeless body of an elderly woman on the shops quickly burning floor.

The man turns to scream out for more men to help, and that is how Lancelot finds things. He sees an inadequate dressed Guinevere staring towards his family shop and her hand clamp over her mouth.

She turns around and lets a out a sob when she sees her best friend running towards her.

"What…" Lancelot begins once he reaches her side only to stop when he sees the town people trying to extinguish the now inferno coming from the small shop. "No!"

"Lancelot," Guinevere says trying to grab her best friend, but he just slips out her arms.

"No, my grandmother," he runs towards the front of the shop and tries to run in.

"Stay back, Lancelot," the mayor says trying to push him away.

"But my grandmo…"

The mayor shakes his head from side to side as a sad look takes over his features.

"I am sorry son, but…"

"No," Lancelot says trying to push his way pass the mayor.

The mayor signals for someone to come over and Lancelot soon finds himself engulf in a tight embrace by someone a lot smaller than him.

"Let us leave them to their work," Guinevere says softly steering her best friend away from the flames. "We will just burden them if we stand to close."

At that moment Guinevere's father comes galloping as fast as he could. He and his wife were woken by the distant sound of bells and were not surprise to find their daughter missing from her bed. He quickly reassured his frantic wife before climbing onto his horse and heading into town as fast as the horse is capable to move.

"Guinevere, Lancelot what is going on…" he stops when he sees the flames coming out of the town's shop. "Lancelot…" he begins as he jumps of his horse, a sad look crosses his face, but stops when his daughter signals for his silence.

He then notices his daughter tightly wrap around the young man, trying to reassure him of something but he knows better. It was in the air.

Someone has died tonight.

…

It has been three days since the death of Lancelot's grandmother and he has lost it all. His grandparents are now dead and his family shop is now in ashes.

He was alone and broken.

He has nowhere else to go.

No one to stay here for.

He was alone.

That is what he thinks as they spread his grandmother's ashes around the town's gardens, the place she loved the most while alive.

Guinevere has tried to get near him once more but he keeps on shrugging her embrace away. Now she stiffly stands beside him. Her arm twitching to touch him, and comfort him.

Before the ceremony is over Lancelot walks away without saying a word to anyone. Guinevere just watches him go knowing that soon it will be the last time she will see him.

….

That night the two friends meet for the last time near the edges of town. Guinevere stands up from the rock she was resting on when she sees Lancelot approach the area she has been waiting on.

"Leaving without saying goodbye," she says letting him know she was there.

Lancelot jumps high and his right hand goes over his chest, right above his heart.

"You almost gave me a heart attack Guinevere," he says turning to her.

"Serves you right," she answers coldly before continuing in a softer voice. "What are you doing Lancelot? Do you honestly think that running away is going to solve all your problems?" she finishes crossing her arms over her chest.

"I am not running away Guinevere," he says but continues when she raises an eyebrow at him. "Well I am not. I am moving out. Moving on."

"What," she asks softly. "Where?"

"I don't know where, Guinevere. All I know is that there is nothing here for me. There is nothing here for me to stay for," he finishes looking out into the road.

But he feels her stiffen.

"Well, I see," she answers sourly making him look at her. She nods when he looks at her. "Then I wish you the best."

"Guinevere I didn't mean it that way," Lancelot says walking towards her now retreating form.

"It isn't," she says turning to face him. "Fine maybe it did sound harsher than you meant it, but it doesn't make it any less true. I wish you will find your peace Lancelot, because it is obvious that you wont find it here. Good luck."

She then turns and starts walking as fast as she can away from him. Lancelot soon catches her and turns her around to face him. It is then that he sees the tear stains on her rosy cheeks.

It is then that he is filled with an overwhelming feeling.

And most importantly it is then that he gives her, her first kiss.

It was a soft kiss.

It was a loving kiss.

One with promise of a future that will never be, and that filled both of their souls.

So merry Christmas to all. I just hope that you enjoyed this chapter. BTW, Arthur(Chris) will soon be back in this story.

Reviews please.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

I don't know if anyone is even reading this, but I do like the story so I'll continue it at least for my amusement. One question though, is this consider a crossover story with the Camelot story. If anyone knows let me know so I can adjust it or leave it.

"Why did you not tell me," Arthur says pacing around the small room where his mentor usually spends most of his time. "You'd think someone would have mention that she was not right of her mind. Or that she was after what I have."

"I am sorry your highness," Merlin says bowing to the young king. "I had no idea myself of what she was up too. She is a strong sorceress, and whatever she wants to hide she can. She was one of my apprentice after all, and learn many things from me but not the important stuff."

King Arthur of Camelot takes a heavy seat before leaning down and placing his head in his hands. At this moment he wishes to be back with his aunt in the village he grew up in. He wonders how his best friends are doing. Last he heard they have both left.

"You miss them dearly," Merlin says placing a comforting hand on the kings shoulder.

"Life was so much easier back then," Arthur says looking out in the distance. "I just wish I knew what has become of them, unfortunately they are far from my jurisdiction."

The older man nods sadly.

"I wish I can help you," Merlin says.

"There is nothing that can be done anymore," the king says standing to his full and powerful height before walking away he speaks once more. "What is done it is done. We shall only pray that it will be of no matter in our futures."

…..

Guinevere stands there as steadily as possible as the remains of her husband is burry in his family's plot.

She never loved him, not really, but he was good to her. She cared very deeply for him because of that. They married six months ago. He was a handsome widower with a son who older than herself and with his own fortune and family.

He said it was love at first sightwhen he first laid eyes on the then eighteen year old woman, her husband had stated before.

Her parents has also died not so long ago. Shortly after her marriage. Unfortunately for her she was able to see it but do nothing about it. At the end she saw the whole gruesome thing as her parents were murdered on their way home from visiting her and her husband.

Her husband held her as it happened, not questioning her. Not calling her a freak. He was there to support in her time of need.

He truly did love her.

But that was just a few months ago, though it feels like a lifetime to the now beautiful widow. She sits next to her stepson as her husband's last wishes is told to the living family.

Almost everything is left to her. Since her stepson has his own wealth neither him or his wife protest to the dead man's wishes. Not even when she, Guinevere is left to the older couple's care do they disagree.

"How are you holding up," Elizabeth, her stepson Charles' wife asks her.

"It just… I don't know yet," Guinevere says looking into the eyes of her daughter-in-law. "I just feel like I've lost everything. My parents now my loving husband."

"You poor, poor dear," Elizabeth says rubbing her back gently. Elizabeth and Charles has become protective of the younger woman. They love her as a younger sister, which is kind of weird since she is their children's grandma. "Don't worry honey. Charles, the children, and I will move into the guest house and make sure you are taken care of just like Jonathon wanted it to be."

"No," Guinevere says wiping away the tears she has shed without her knowledge. "You guys shouldn't bother with me that way. I don't want to cause you and your family some trouble."

"Nonsense," Charles says coming over to the women. "You are part of this family Guinevere. And besides, we were already consider moving here once we got a whiff of father's illness."

"How are you holding up, Charles," Guinevere asks her solemn looking stepson.

"I've known of father's illness for a long while now. Longer than his known you, actually. I guess its just weird that though I expected it, it still came as a surprise," he says looking away. "I loved father dearly. He is the only family, blood family that is, I had left. Well that is if we are excluding my children. Now, I am the oldest leaving member of this family, and it sure makes me feel old," that comment brings slight smiles on the women. "Thankfully we've gain a sister in these last few months. You've made father happy in his last day, Guinevere, and we are so glad that you came into his life softening his impending demise."

"Thank you," Guinevere says holding onto the couple tightly.

….

Not so far away a worn out traveler stops at an inn to rest. Once more he had to do some illegal fights and competitions to earn a measly allowance to get proper housing and food.

"These people don't care if you die as long as you entertain them," Lancelot says as he loosens his long golden locks and starts to clean up. "What a terrible life I have seen. If only…"

He sighs before going back to his business.

It feels short but I think it is a good place to stop. Till next time, please enjoy.


End file.
